1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio communication antenna systems for wireless networks. More particularly, the invention is directed to active array antennas and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless antenna systems generally include a plurality of radiating elements that may be arranged over a ground plane defining a radiated (and received) signal beamwidth and azimuth angle. Antenna beamwidth has been conventionally defined by Half Power Beam Width (“HPBW”) of the azimuth or elevation beam relative to a bore sight of such antenna element.
Real world applications often call for an antenna radiating element with frequency bandwidth, pattern beamwidth and polarization requirements that may not be possible for conventional antenna radiating element designs to achieve due to overall mechanical constraints.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved antenna element architecture which allows enhanced directivity to improve the overall aperture efficiency of the antenna array.